Friends Eternal
by Erkith
Summary: The Healer lost his chance to love the Lady long ago, but now they meet again. They WERE best friends. Has time healed all wounds? Another sad oneshot. My first KN... with implied KD


**Disclaimer: **All characters, general world, plot, etc. are the wonderful creations of the estimable Tamora Pierce. I am NOT TP (except in my dreams) I am merely borrowing products of her genius.

**Author's Note from Erkith: **Been a while since I've written a one-shot. This one's a bit different from the rest… actually quite different as I _finally_ conceded to my requesters and wrote KN (ick)… on the other hand, KD fans… there is bright side to this : p

Seriously guys! I'm looking for one-shot ideas, pairing requests etc. I even did the KN! I'm DESPERATE!!!!!!!!

As always,

_Enjoy!_

_**Erkith**_

Note to self: preview document before publishing... duh!

**_

* * *

_**

**Friends Eternal**

_**Friendship was my thornless rose, until I finally pricked myself upon it.**_

Encased in a shadowed tower looking down upon the world, the Healer saw a lady riding hard over green field and under grey sky. Wind caught her up, lifting her to the ground in a gentle dismount that spoke of time spent in saddle. The waters hardly dared touch her as she marched through deserted streets, stolen from their owners by the storm overhead. Though none dared the wet to meet her, the Lady was welcomed home with ready warmth.

The golden light of candles lit a flickering trail of steps that wound down to those below. The Healer enjoyed the occasional seclusion amongst books and quiet, an atmosphere bereft of the death and pain he'd known daily for so many years. Yet now that era was at an end, for peace was finally the dominant ruler of this land. The Lady was a warrior of old, just as the Healer had once been. He would trouble himself to greet her without quarrel.

The sight of his old friend dressed in a rich ruby gown pulled a wry smile from his lips. The Healer looked down upon his plain garb with humour, and met her quirked brow with his own. They embraced as old friends did, glad that at least that had not changed.

Age had worn its way into both of their bodies, writing tales upon their flesh as if life were some great joke. Though the Healer knew his own well; the Lady's were new to him. Laughs housed themselves in the lines furrowing out from the hazel eyes. The blood spilled had dulled their dreamy quality to a soft sadness. Injuries had put a small hesitation in her step. Responsibility has streaked her hair with wisps of white.

And yet, the Healer could still see the girl she'd been all those years before. It brought before him, memories he often locked away, and for once he allowed them leave to remain.

_I still remember her coming home after the war had finally ended that first time. _

_I watched from above as the riders rode through the rain, flags born high before them declaring their return. The shields distorted under the grim sky, obscuring their identity. It was the pace they set – neither urgent, nor slowed – that told me none among them had urgent need of my attention, and so I didn't rush to make a bed. Instead, I loitered at the grey-lit infirmary windows, hoping, with all the hope my doubting nature could endure, that she was home._

_And Gods be blessed, she was! I took the stairs below at a run, eager to wrap her up in my arms and welcome her home. She laughed, the genuine laugh that had survived the wars, and I felt my heart warm to her smile. I held her tight against me, memorizing our reunion. My closest friend was finally home from war. _

_I released her with a quick grin and danced my way back to work, energized by fortune's grace. Her riders were among the last to return. We'd begun to fear they'd been lost in all the carnage that is war. I'd feared never admitting to her that she was more than a friend to me. She was family. She was the love I'd always dismissed._

_Dusk fell quickly, for winter approached. I rose to the window again, looking out into the night air feeling the faint drizzle that still escaped the clouds above. I heard the voices first, hushed and secret, and then I saw them – mere shadows behind laced curtain – but I knew who they were. I leaned forward to listen._

_-_

_Emotions, like my pulse, began to race_

_Pulling out fear and grief as one piece_

_Dread lay down upon that place_

_Drowning my heart in quiet storms_

_Rain like tears running down my face_

_-_

_I stood frozen as I beheld their embrace_

_Knowing it burned into memory _

_Images seen through shadowed lace _

_Wishing my tears could release_

_Dreams held beyond my power to erase_

-

The Healer sighed as he returned the memory to its cage. He stole a glance at the Lady eating across from him with regret that still stung his eyes and closed his throat all these years past. Lowering his gaze, he fought to stay silent. He locked back the pain as he had the decade before and enquired after his cousin.

Her answer did not penetrate his grief, for he knew…

The Healer was her friend and would never be more than that.

_**Friend**: the hand held in your darkest hour the whisper in the wind the deepest love and greatest conquest a connection beyond barrier stronger than steel that stretches and loops and winds along its way that collects new hands to support your grief and leaves a bitter taste as it floats away

* * *

_

**A/N: **Ha! Finally a one-shot where Dom gets the girl! That NEVER happens in my one-shots! Lol should write KN more often : p ! Please **REVIEW! **I'm up for criticism, suggestions, requests, questions, requests for updates for other fics etc etc… I'll get back to you I promise!

Thanks for reading!

THANK YOU REVIEWERS OF There will be no more Lady Knights (those I can't get in touch with easily):

pineappleneko, nikki, lightyearsaway, Atlanta Enchanted (apparently didn't log in : p), Knightwhosaysni, Padfoot's Sidekick, Esther Wong

_**Erkith**_

P.S. Is there any interest in a semi-sequel to There will be no more Lady Knights?


End file.
